Utopia
by Xenha
Summary: "Alors c'est ça... De savoir que ma.. Que ma vie a été... Un mensonge... ?" Natsu Dragneel. Plongé dans une utopie stupéfiante, comment reussira t-il à recoller les morceaux éparpillés de sa vie ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Qu'on s'entende tout de suite : Cette fanfiction... Mmh... est tordue ! x) Totalement décalée je devrais dire... désolée pour les fautes, ça fait déjà quelques mois qu'elle est écrite et... bref ! Enjoy!

 **Twitter** : xXenhaFanficxx

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un hasard.**

Il fut un temps où je pensais être suffisamment fort. Mais ce temps est résolu.

Trop d'événements ce sont passés dans ma vie. Perturbants, décourageants, enrageants, déprimants... La monotonie n'existait pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrai pas vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ; je l'ignore. Tout le monde est parti.

En fait... C'est peut-être moi qui suis parti. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. J'ai tellement mal à la tête...

 _ **-Monsieur Dragneel ?**_

Une voix dans ma tête... Je m'éveille sous une lumière relativement faible, allongé sur un canapé. Je suis bien chez moi. Mon nouveau chez moi.

Je fais d'étranges rêves en ce moment... Je parle à quelqu'un... Mais... Je ne sais pas qui. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui dis. Ni même à quoi il ressemble. J'ai parfois des absences, des trous de mémoire, subitement, fréquemment. Parfois, je me retrouve à ne plus penser à rien pendant un long moment.

 _Comme des absences_. Longues, lassantes, étranges. Je ne me reconnais plus en ce moment. Je suis... Bizarre. Je ne suis plus moi-même.

Je me lève et me prend la tête entre les mains. Un peu de courage ne me ferait pas de mal. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon horloge : elle affiche 14 heures. Est-ce que je suis sorti hier ? Je n'ai pas trop la gueule de bois... Nan, j'ai été raisonnable je pense.

J'ai refait ma vie loin de tous, et eux aussi. Je n'ai recroisé personne depuis le soir où tout a basculé. Je ne me souviens plus des détails. Ni même... De ce qu'il s'est passé... Je réalise soudain que je ne me souviens plus du tout de ce soir là. C'était si terrible que ça ?

Je me lève, fatigué et courbaturé. Apprends à être raisonnable, Natsu, s'il te plaît. Mon chat dort paisiblement sur le clavier d'ordinateur. Happy me manque... Mais étrangement, je ne suis pas triste. Non... Une autre émotion me parcourt... Elle est différente... Inqualifiable. Je n'ai pas pris Loy pour me consoler ou pour remplacer Happy, non... Ce chat blanc m'a permis de me sentir moins seul. Mon petit Loy, mon petit chat. Ma vie est ainsi. Ça fait combien de temps que ça dur ? Deux mois ? Peut-être plus... Ou peut-être moins. Je ne sais plus. J'oublie, c'est étrange. J'ai mal à la tête...

 _Comme des absences... Des oublies... Des erreurs._

Je m'étire et vaque à mon activité quotidienne : l'écriture. Depuis un certain temps, j'écris beaucoup et gère un blog où je publie diverses choses comme des critiques cinématographiques, je crée dès histoire, je fais plusieurs choses qui me rémunèrent. Ça me restreint au monde extérieur, je l'avoue. Je bosse beaucoup, ça demande de la réflexion et de la jugeote.

 **-Tu vois, Loy, j'ai besoin de personne pour vivre.** _lançais- je en direction de mon chat qui avait migré sur le canapé._

Suis-je en mesure de penser ce que je dis ? Je l'ignore. Toutes ces questions m'épuisent littéralement. Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de ma table basse et remarque qu'au sol, il y a un verre brisé. Hmm ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ce matin ? Pas de souvenirs... Comme des absences. Je suis habillé, douché... Je semble avoir mangé.

 **-C'est toi qui a renversé le verre, Loy ?**

Pour toutes réponses, un miaulement se fait entendre. Les joies d'avoir un chat. La journée passe sans que je ne décolle de mon ordinateur, scrutant les commentaires et les retours de mes derniers articles. Ils aiment plutôt bien. Quand je pense que j'en suis arrivé à ce stade... Qui m'aurait imaginé ainsi ? Pas même moi...

Il est 21 heures et je porte la dix-huitième tasse de café à mes lèvres. Oui, je ne carbure plus au feu mais au café. La magie, c'est terminé pour moi. Un long soupir incontrôlé sortit de ma bouche. Il est temps de sortir, Natsu. Je me change et me vêtis d'une chemise noire et d'un jean. En avant pour la tournée des bars avec quelques amis qui bossent eux aussi sur le blog où je suis. C'est pas vraiment un blog en fait... C'est comme un journal. Ouais, c'est ça. Après avoir fait une dernière petite caresse à mon démon de chat, j'enfourne mes clefs dans ma poche et descend les deux étages qui me séparent de la rue.

22 heures : Hell's.

 **-Natsu ! Par ici, mec, t'es à la bourre.**

 **-Ouais, j'ai bossé toute la journée.**

Ah, mon bar favori ! C'est ici qu'ils font les meilleures bières. C'est une certitude ! Je suis entouré de quatre amis à moi que je connais depuis que je suis arrivé ici. J'étais carrément déprimé à l'époque. Je me souviens avoir chercher tout le monde pendant des mois... Sans succès. Plus j'avançais de ville en ville, plus je trouvais des personnes normales, vivant dans un monde normal. Plus de mages, plus de guilde, plus rien. Et puis, j'ai rencontré des gens, des amis.

 **-Alors, Natsu ? C'était qui, ce mec avait qui t'as parlé toute la soirée hier ?**

 **-Hmm ? J'ai parlé avec quelqu'un hier ?**

 **-Ouais, vous vous êtes même engueulés. Me dis pas que t'as oublié !**

 **-Désolé, mec, pas de souvenirs.**

Je devrais sérieusement arrêter de boire autant, ça ne me réussi pas. Plus encore quand j'ai déjà pris une dose maximale de café ! Café-alcool, il y a meilleur comme mélange !

Toute la soirée se consacra à nos différents projets, à des fois rires, à des vannes entre potes, à des chopes de bières vides, à tout ça.

 **-J'ai besoin d'une clope. dis-je, un peu éméché. Personne n'aurait une clope, please ?**

Personne ne semblait avoir de Quoi me relaxer un coup jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix derrière moi et que je me retourne. Un paquet était tendu vers moi, une cigarette légèrement sortie parmi les autres. QUOI ?!

 **-Tiens.**

 **-Gray ?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Back to black.**

 **-Tiens.**

 **-Gray ?!**

Je papillonne des yeux et réalise que ce n'est pas lui. Juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. J'attrape le tube rempli de substances illicites et gratifie cet homme d'un signe de tête avant de sortir prendre l'air. Bordel, j'étais persuadé que c'était lui. Je tire une taffe. Alex, un de mes potes sort du bar et me regarde, inquisiteur.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Rien... Je t'ai entendu crié tout à l'heure. "Gray", c'est ça ?**

 **-Ah... Laisse tomber... J'crois que j'ai trop bu. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un mais finalement...**

 **-Mmh, ok...**

 **-J'ai une question. J'étais avec qui hier ? Haru m'a dit tout à l'heure que je me suis engueulé avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, j'pense pas avoir bu tant que ça. J'étais pas mal ce matin, et ça faisait un bail d'ailleurs, même si j'avais encore des maux de tête insupportable.**

 **-Oh, tu sais. Entre toi et lui, c'était bien lui qui avait prit un coup de trop, mec**. _murmura t-il, presque inquiet._

Je ne relève pas. Il semble totalement absent, ailleurs et je le vois pianoter sur son téléphone. Je ne suis pas trop le genre curieux, surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas que je regarde par dessus son épaule. C'est rare de le voir comme ça. Il s'est passé quoi hier ? J'ai l'impression que c'était important...

 **-Alex. Il s'est passé quoi hier ? Sois franc.**

 **-Bah... Rien de spécial, tu sais. Vraiment rien qui en vaudrait la peine qu'on revienne dessus.**

 **-Vraiment ? Tu me caches quelque chose.**

 **-J'suis ton meilleur pote, nan ? Fais moi confiance.**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer en sa direction avant qu'il ne retourne dans le bar. Je me sens incroyablement lucide ce soir. Malgré ma perte de mémoire, je me sens bien et lucide, oui. La lune est clémente, l'air ambiant agréable ; je vais aller marcher. Je fais un signe à Alex derrière la vitre pour lui signifier que je pars faire un petit tour mais je doute qu'il m'ait vu. Il est au téléphone et fait les cent pas tout le long du bar. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas énormément de monde ce soir -environ cinquante personnes. Cette attitude lui est proprement anormale mais je pense que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour lui faire une quelconque remarque. N'est-ce pas ? J'enfourne mes deux mains dans mes poches en esquissant un léger sourire. Les lumières des lampadaires défilent dans mes iris vertes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens bien. Poussé par le destin, par l'envie d'aller mieux et de définitivement faire le deuil de ma vie. Machinalement, je suis retourner chez moi. C'est pas plus mal, j'aurais moins de mal à me remettre de mes consommations ! Je tâte mes poches arrières avant de franchir la porte de mon immeuble. Oups. Je n'ai plus mes clefs. Je m'affole, tourne sur moi-même avant de tomber nez à nez avec un homme aux yeux gris.

 **-C'est ça que tu cherches, crétin ?**

J'attrape d'un geste hésitant l'objet égaré avant de me frotter les yeux. C'est bien lui. Je n'ai pas rêvé tout à l'heure !

 **-Gray ?! C'est bien toi ?**

 **-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !**

Il me prit dans ses bras musclés, couverts d'un blouson en cuir. Je sentis dans mon cou ses soupirs de soulagement... Depuis longtemps, j'attends... J'attends cette chaleur dans mon cœur...

 **-Ça fait des semaines et des semaines que je te cherche...** _me murmura t-il en desserrant son étreinte._

Quelque chose en moi est revenu... Je le sens.

 **-Putain, Natsu, décroche ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!**

 **-Alex, calmes-toi s'il te plaît !**

Dans le bar régnait une ambiance étrange, il y avait comme un malaise. Ce dénommé Alex, jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux azur s'agitait dans tous les sens, se blâmant incessamment.

 **-Putain ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu le quitter des yeux ?! Bordel ! C'était pas le moment !**

 **-S'il te plaît Alex, relaxe.**

 **-Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?! s'énerva le jeune homme enragé, faisant taire son ami.**

Le bar fut calme, pendant un moment. Les deux hommes étaient désormais seuls clients restants. Le jeune homme châtain se prit la tête entre les mains, tremblant.

 **-Il commençait enfin à aller mieux, Haru... Mais hier on a deconné... J'ai essayé de joindre Ray toute la soirée... Mais il était sur messagerie tout le temps. Quand ils se sont vus ce matin... Je ne veux plus y penser. Il faut que je le retrouve !**

Alex se redressa, régla ses consommations et franchit la porte du bar, laissant Haru, son frère, seul. Il se précipita dans les rues désertes et noires, traçant sa route de toute ses forces.

 _Putain ! Natsu, s'il te plaît... Essaie de tenir..._

 **-Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Il est devenu tellement rouge ! J'ai pouffé de rire !**

 **-Gajeel et Levy ? Mariés ? T'es sérieux ? Ahah, j'aurais tellement voulu voir ça !**

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur sur le canapé, regardant un film et buvant- comme il est coutume- des bières. Ils discutèrent longtemps ensemble, savourant leurs retrouvailles avec joie.

Natsu avait l'impression de revivre. C'est comme si que c'était un rêve. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller si il s'avérait que ce ne soit qu'un songe. Pendant toute une soirée, leur rivalité d'antan avait totalement disparu, aspirée dans un vortex d'émotions trop fortes. Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son ami et de le scruter avec précision. Rien ne semblait avoir changé en lui, si ce n'était qu'il était plus bavard.

 **-Alors comme ça, Mirajane et Laxus ont eu un bébé ? Tu te moques de moi ?**

 **-Pas le moins du monde ! Tu verrais sa petite bouille toute mignonne !**

 **-Comment ai-je pu rater tout ça ?!**

Il y eut un rire puis un silence durant lequel Gray était songeur, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts emmêlés. Comme si qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. Natsu, inquisiteur l'oppressa d'un regard qui se voulait encourageant. Les iris grises du mage de glace se fermèrent doucement avant de lâcher un douloureux soupir.

 **-Je dois te dire quelque chose par rapport à...**

 **-NATSU ?**! _cria une voix extérieur._

Des tambourinements vinrent se faire ressentir sur la porte close de l'appartement du mage de feu qui ne tînt pas compte de ce bruit et fixa son ami d'un air très sérieux, l'insitant à l'ignorance mais Gray, déstabilisé, se mura dans un profond silence, les yeux grands ouverts. Comme si qu'il avait peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Ou plutôt : de qui ?

 **-Natsu ! Ouvres-moi !**

 **-Natsu, vas lui ouvrir, je... Je vais aux toilettes. Je t'en parlerai après.**

Il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à la porte d'entrée pendant que Gray se dirigea vers le fond de l'appartement.

Ayant ouvert la porte, ses yeux verts se posèrent sur un jeune homme dont les cheveux châtains étaient trempés.

 **-Natsu... Je t'ai cherché partout.**

 **-Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **-Je m'inquiétais, imbécile, t'es parti sans prévenir ! Tout va bien ?**

 **-Euh, ouais, désolé je t'ai fait signe mais, tu semblais être au téléphone alors... Ouais, t'inquiète, je vais bien.**

 **-Super... Tu es seul ?**

Si je lui répond que je ne suis pas seul il me posera beaucoup de question... Qui il est, si c'est bien lui dont je lui parle beaucoup... Si je lui dis que je suis seul, il sera rassuré... Je ne veux pas mélanger mon ancienne vie et la nouvelle... Je suis si heureux de retrouver Gray... Je dois faire le point au plus vite dans mon esprit.

 **-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis seul. Je suis juste horriblement fatigué... Tu sais, notre train de vie n'est pas très sain...**

 **-Je comprend. Je te laisse. Reposes-toi bien surtout.**

 **-Merci, Alex. Bonne nuit.**

Je le vois s'éloigner et descendre les escaliers qui mènent au bas de l'immeuble. Je referme la porte et décide, pour une fois, de la verrouiller. Juste un sentiment étrange...

Je parcours lentement le couloir, me posant mille questions. Pourquoi Alex s'inquiète y-il autant ? Il est bizarre depuis hier. Il s'en fait pour moi alors que je ne me suis jamais senti mieux depuis mon arrivé.

Aujourd'hui aura été une journée parfaite. Jusqu'à ce que je retourne dans le salon et constate l'air abattu de Gray, qui me fixa le regard vide, comme si qu'il avait compris quelque chose. Je viens m'assoir près de lui, les sourcils froncés face à l'appréhension de ses paroles. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

 **-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose... Concernant Lucy...**

Je sentis mes forces m'abandonnaient et mes genoux claquèrent sur le sol. Bordel, ce que j'ai mal.

 **-Putain, Ray ! Ça fait dix fois que j'essaie de t'appeler ! [...] Ouais. [...] On a un problème. C'est ma faute. [...] Je sais. J'ai jamais voulu ça... [...] Oui, je crois bien... Je sais, je ne dois pas intervenir, j'ai bien compris. Merci, Ray. [...] Demain ? J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard... Il faut agir vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! [...] Compris. À plus tard.**

Je me sens tellement impuissant. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre pourtant... Pourtant je tenterai le tout pour le tout pour le sauver avant que d'autres ne se chargent de... _Non, Alex, n'y pense pas_.

Je déambule, les pieds traînants sur le sol, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée sous une pluie abondante. Je te sauverai de tes démons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Assumer.**

La nuit fut triste et noire. Les nuages cachés une lune timide, ne rayonnant pas autant qu'à l'habitude. Il ne fut pas question de décuver ce soir là, mais de faire le deuil. D'oublier. Non, en fait, pas vraiment d'oublier, mais d'essayer d'accepter. Il était parti, il fallait qu'il assume que certaines choses s'étaient passées sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher. C'était difficile pour l'homme qu'il était -pour l'enfant qu'il était. Il se tournait de droite à gauche dans son lit, ne trouvant aucunes positions qui pourraient le soulager de ses maux, qui pourraient l'apaiser, le consoler, le reposer. Ses larmes avaient inondé son oreiller, ses draps. Ses yeux rouges d'ivresse et de tristesse étaient incapables de voir clair dans cette obscurité totale. Ils ne distinguaient même pas la moindre parcelle de lumière lunaire -totalement absente de sa chambre.

Elle était morte, c'était ainsi. C'est lui qui était parti sans elle. Elle n'avait rien décidé. Non, son choix avait été purement égoïste. Les heures étaient longues et même si parfois il parvenait à s'assoupir, il se réveillait aussitôt, lâchant un râle déchirant. L'horloge affichait 3h54.

Pendant que l'un pleurait sur ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour la sauver, un autre cherchait un moyen de sauver son meilleur ami. Alex déambulait depuis plusieurs heures dans cette nuit noire, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. À chaque coin de rue, il hésitait à faire demi-tour mais se retenait de toutes ses forces de le faire. Ses poings se contractèrent à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ami.

 **-Bordel ! Si seulement j'avais été là à temps...**

Il s'arrêta soudainement. _"Je dois y retourner ! Lui faire sortir ça de la tête !"_

Son point droit frappa le mur d'un immeuble situé sur son côté gauche. Sous une lumière blanche émise par les lampadaires, il sentit le sang coulait le long de son bras dont les manches de sa chemise noire étaient relevées. Il retira avec dégoût sa main droite de la façade et constata qu'il avait laissé une légère marque teintée de rouge.

 **-C'est moi qui suis en train de devenir dingue... Respire, Alex, rentre et dors... Rentre... Et dors...**

Il se répétait ces mots pendant un moment, l'esprit éméché. Il savait que prendre des décisions dans son état n'était pas une bonne chose, qu'il lui fallait de se purifier de toutes les toxines. Seul le repos permettait cela, et une tasse de thé sucrée de miel.

Le lendemain matin, aux coups de dix heures, Natsu se fit réveiller par une douce odeur de café. Mais ce matin, il n'avait le courage de rien. Cependant, pris d'un incroyable courage il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se défigura un moment, constatant les dégâts de l'alcool et d'une prise de conscience. C'était ainsi chaque fois : les lendemains de cuite, il faisait le point sur sa vie- souvent accompagné des toilettes où il vomissait ses tripes. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas bu trop excessivement hier -même si il n'avait pas non plus était raisonnable. Mais le problème était ailleurs. Sa vie lui avait échappé. Il voulait juste se reconstruire mais au final, il s'est détruit. Ravagé par l'alcool, les soirées, les bars, le décalage, il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux. Retourner à la guilde comme avant ? Ce n'était plus possible. Pas après tout le mal qu'il avait causé, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses nouveaux amis et risquer de faire les mêmes erreurs avec eux.

Ce fut une longue demi-heure dans la salle de bain entre sa conscience et lui-même. Il ne parvenait pas à sourire : il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'aux moments passés avec et il se sentait atrocement coupable. L'eau perlait ses cheveux cerises alors qu'il s'habillait d'un jean et d'un pull rouge. Ce fut des yeux vides qui croisèrent les iris grises de Gray qui, lui, avait déjà fait le deuil depuis un moment. Il proposa un café à Natsu, qu'il accepta sans grande conviction. Après cette révélation la veille, Natsu n'avait pas voulu de détails, ne se sentant pas assez fort. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était morte de la main de quelqu'un. C'était un assassinat. Quand il repensait à ce détail, il priait terre et ciel qu'elle ne fut pas assassinée de la main de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Pire encore : et si c'était quelqu'un de la guilde ? Il grimaça avant de boire une gorgée.

 **-Est-ce qu'on sait... Qui... Qui l'a tué ?** _articula t-il faiblement._

Gray, qui était adossé à l'appui de fenêtre qui était ouverte fut surpris pas la question, si bien qu'il dévisagea le mage de feu un instant. Il était mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il cherchait ses yeux, fuyait le regard insistant de son ami. Il écrasa sa cigarette.

 **-T'en veux une ?** _proposa t-il de loin en tendant son paquet._

Natsu hésita. Il devait se préparer à la pire réponse possible. Mais il ne reculerait pas : la pilule passera sans médicament, il devait être lucide au moment où il saura, il devra peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, il déclina d'un geste de tête.

 **-Écoute, Natsu... Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt... Psychologiquement...**

 **-Je veux savoir !**

 **-Je vais m'en aller. Merci pour la nuit. Ton canap est génial. Je reviendrai ce soir ou demain... Je suis vraiment désolé mais je pense que tu as besoin d'être seul. Bonne journée, Natsu.**

Alors que le mage de glace prit sa veste de cuir par dessus son épaule, l'autre le dévisagea un moment avant d'être sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

 **-Allô. [...] Ouais... [...] J'ai pas la tête à ça. Je pense que je vais bosser un peu et... [...] Oui, s'il te plaît. Merci. 19 heures ? [...] À ce soir.**

 **-C'était qui ?**

 **-C'éta-**

 **-Peu importe, de toute évidence, je pense faire un saut à l'hôtel ce soir. On se retrouve demain. Je serai chez toi vers 10 heures.**

 **-Ok. À demain, Gray... Et merci, mec... J'ai prit conscience de certaines choses.**

Était-ce un regard inquiet ou soulagé dans les yeux de Gray ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire. Pas même lui. Il se pencha vers Natsu qui était adossé à la table, la tête posée sur son point fermé. Il semblait réfléchir. Il déposa un baiser sur son front incroyablement chaud. Était-ce anormal, pour un mage de feu, d'être aussi chaud qu'une fournaise ? Natsu ne réagi pas. Son regard était plongé dans le néant. La porte ne claqua pas bien que Gray ait disparu. Le petit chat blanc se leva de son éternel lit qu'est le clavier d'ordinateur et alla se frotter aux jambes de son maître.

 **-Tu vois, Loy. Rien ne va mieux. Je ne remonterai jamais la pente. Je pensais que ça irait. Que j'allais oublier, apprendre à vivre sans. Mais le passé étant ce qu'il est, il m'a rattrapé. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Je l'ignore... Comme puis-je oublier des choses si importantes ?**

Un énième soupir se fit sentir sur les poils du petit félin qui avait prit place sur les genoux de son maître alors qu'il s'attelait à ses activités quotidiennes, avec une grande dose de café et de Citalopram. Chose qu'il avait découvert dans un de ses placards mais il ne se souvenait pas en avoir -ni même en prendre.

 _Des pertes de mémoires, comme des absences..._

Toute la journée, il essayait de bosser et y parvient non sans quelques cigarettes écrasées dans le cendrier ainsi que le paquet de café vide et la boîte de médicament bien entamé. Certes, il n'était peut-être pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais il avait réussi à finir ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il enleva ses lunettes qu'il devait se résoudre à porter lorsqu'il travaillait et jeta un œil éteint sur l'horloge. Elle affichait 18h52.

 **-Il ne devrait plus traîner.** _pensa y-il tout haut._

En effet, Alex était déjà aux pieds du petit immeuble situé dans un quartier très calme et très peu fréquenté. Ainsi, Natsu n'était ni dérangé par les nombreux bars, ni par les voisins -qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas.

Son souffle était court. Tout montrait qu'il était anxieux. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver son meilleur ami ? À moitié mort, à moitié ivre ? Évasif ou lucide ? Il l'ignorait et cette ignorance faisait accélérer son cœur à vive allure. Alex n'était pas grand, au contraire : son petit mètre soixante-trois faisait de lui le plus petit de la bande. Malgré cela, Natsu lui répétait souvent qu'il avait un charisme et un charme fou. Doté de deux beaux yeux bleus, il attirait souvent le regard des femmes. Mais aucunes n'avaient encore réussi à le faire succomber.

L'heure défilait. Après s'être posé mille questions, le jeune homme châtain tapa le code de l'appartement. Il le connaissait par cœur. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement en montant rapidement les marches.

Un étage. Son pouls s'accéléra.

Deux étages. Son cœur suffoqua, inondé d'un stress incontrôlable. Il frappa de sa main saine à la porte frénétiquement. À peine eut le temps d'émettre trois frappes que le propriétaire des lieux lui ouvrit la porte, arborant une mine ravagée.

 **-Eh mec... Ça va ? s'inquiéta Alex en pénétrant dans l'appartement.**

 **-Nan, Alex... Ça ne va pas... Rien ne va ! J'ai l'impression que je vais craquer comme quand je suis arrivé ici... Tu sais... La fois où tu es venu pendant la nuit... Je me sens pareil. Détruit. Éteint. Si tu savais Alex... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !**

Natsu se jeta sur les genoux de son ami -qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés sur le canapé- en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, pour la deuxième soirée d'affilé. Le mauvais mélange entre caféine, médicament, tabac, fatigue et émotion allait probablement l'achever dans les minutes qui suivaient, il en avait conscience. Le petit, désemparé, ne savait pas quoi faire si ce n'était que l'écouter pleurait toute la soirée -comme avant. Comme la première fois qu'il... "Une minute..." pensa t-il en caressant les cheveux de Natsu pour le consoler.

 **-Ton front... Il est bouillant...** _murmura t-il doucement, la voix cassée par la panique._

Natsu ne releva pas. Il pleurait dans s'arrêter, se lamentant des pires atrocités possibles et imaginables. Alex balayant d'un œil presque embrumé de larme l'appartement de son ami. Sur son bureau : une tasse de café, un paquet de clope et... Du... Citalopram ?!

 **-Na-Natsu... Hey... Dis-moi... J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose... Est-ce que tu te souviens... De la date à laquelle tu... es arrivé ?**

 **-Je... J'en sais rien... Je sais plus... J'y arrive plus, Alex... J'arrive plus à vivre...**

Ses larmes étaient de plus en plus chaudes et ses pleurs étaient déchirants et forts. Sa voix se brisait à chaque cris de douleur sur les genoux d'un homme paralysé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

 _"Cette descente aux enfers... Elle recommence."_

Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur la tête brûlante de son ami. Il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes devant le destin tragique auquel ils faisaient face.

C'est cette nuit là que deux hommes furent victimes d'un des pires drames : celui de la fatalité.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Ataraxie.**

La soirée était annonciatrice de peine et de remords.

Les heures défilèrent aux kilomètres et la tension était omniprésente dans les yeux d'Alex.

Natsu s'était calmé. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et, dans son regard, on pouvait y voir du soulagement.

Quant au petit châtain, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à une solution mais ne l'avait pas encore trouvée. L'important était que son ami aille mieux. Le reste, pour l'instant, il ne s'en préoccupait plus.

La télé était allumée sur une chaîne quelconque qu'ils regardaient sans vraiment le faire -ils avaient l'esprit vide et il fallait un moment avant d'être rééquilibré intérieurement, surtout pour Natsu.

Alex guettait étrangement l'heure, comme si qu'il attendait quelque chose. L'horloge affichait 21 heures.

 **«- Ok, il est l'heure de manger ! »** _s'enthousiasma soudain le petit, sorti de sa torpeur spirituelle._

Le mage de feu répondit mollement un genre de : «Débrouille toi. » ce qui fit grimacer son ami qui traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où il inspecta scrupuleusement les placards. Pâtes, riz, blé... Rien ne le mettait vraiment en appétit, surtout pas dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait mais il voulait faire l'effort de ne rien laisser paraître - ni l'appréhension, ni la peine.

 **« -Des pâtes, ça te va ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Ou tu veux peut-être que je commande des pizzas ?**

 **-Ouais. »**

Qu'importe ce qu'Alex aurait bien pu dire, Natsu n'écoutait pas -bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il se passait à la télé : La reproduction chez les pandas.

En fait, non, il était une fois de plus plongé dans ses pensées ou dans un néant certain. On pouvait voir qu'il essayait de se reprendre et Alex, d'un air taquin, décida d'en jouer.

 **« Donc, c'est bien ça, je commande deux tripes de panda séchées avec un supplément de sauce de larve ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Et si je te propose de faire un gang bang avec des licornes et des lamas qui crachent des arc-en-ciel ainsi qu'une danse à poil sur un air de samba, ça te dit ?**

 **-Ouais. »**

Nerveusement, Alex pouffa de rire avant que son ami, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, ne lâcha un rire ainsi qu'un genre de _« C'que t'es con. »_ L'ambiance se décontracta et des pizzas furent commandées puis livrées aux alentours de 21h30.

La Salamandre commençait doucement à reprendre un peu de couleur et lâchait quelques fois quelques petits sourires de coin aux blagues pesantes de son meilleur ami. Soudain, il se surprit à se perdre dans les sublimes yeux bleus d'Alex qui scrutaient le blog sur lequel tous deux travaillaient, concentrés sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Il pensait à ce qu'ils étaient, à ce qu'ils seraient... Ensemble.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Natsu était préoccupé par ce sujet : _« Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui ? »_ mais avec les événements récents, toutes ces questions étaient en suspens. Il soupira. Là était la question depuis un bout de temps mais il n'arrivait pas y répondre. Ou tout simplement, il n'arrivait pas à admettre la vérité : qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

 _« Ça suffit, Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?! »_. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Une petite boule de poil blanche le fit sortir de ses réflexions -bien trop sérieuses pour être étudiées ce soir. Loy ronronnait contre sa jambe et réclamait incessamment des caresses que son maître s'empressa de lui donner.

 **« -Je me demande parfois qui est l'animal de qui. Tu es dominé, Natsu.**

 **-Chut, il va t'entendre et me faire la misère ! Déjà qu'il me maltraite... Me fait acheter de la pâté hors de prix... Me réveille à des heures aléatoires... »**

Comme pour répondre aux gloussements des deux hommes, le jeune félin miaula -de colère peut-être, signe d'un avertissement certain envers son maître -ou son soumis. L'histoire ne révélera jamais la véritable nature de cette hiérarchie.

Ayant terminé ses quelques modifications, Alex s'étira de tout son long sur la chaise à roulette soupirant un léger _« J'ai terminé ! »_ vers Natsu qui zappait une fois de plus les chaînes télévisées. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou peut-être même plus, laissant leurs pensées noires loin, très loin, loin de leur esprit anéanti par ces drames. Commençant à se sentir désirant et désiré, Natsu détourna les yeux, rougissant légèrement avant de se lever du canapé et de lançait à la volée : _« On va se coucher ? »_ Alex acquiesça, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres et ils partirent en direction de la chambre de Natsu, épuisés. Ils dormaient ensemble, oui, c'était une routine mais pour les deux, ceci était devenu une véritable épreuve de dormir ensemble sans se toucher, se regarder. Mais ce soir, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils s'endormirent les minutes qui suivirent leur entrée dans cette sombre chambre.

Finalement, la soirée aura été contrastée, nuancée de larmes et de tristesse mais comblée par quelques rires mais surtout par beaucoup de questions. Beaucoup trop de questions.

Le lit avait toujours tendance à être chaud en la présence de Natsu et pour Alex, il lui était devenu difficile de se réveiller seul dans son lit froid. Dans la nuit, le petit bougeait beaucoup, embêté par une multitudes de questions. Alors qu'il se retourna une fois de plus sur son côté gauche, il senti de grands bras chauds l'encerclaient par derrière son dos, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres du mage de feu dont les yeux étaient restés fermés. Ce geste incita à l'immobilité du châtain mais peu importait : il était bien désormais.

La nuit passa dans des draps chauds mais le cœur encore froid.

Le lendemain matin, aux coups de 8 heures, ce ne fut pas Natsu qui fut réveillé par une agréable odeur de café mais bien Alex. Depuis quelques minutes, Natsu se pavanait en caleçon en préparant le petit déjeuné, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un, un air amusé, relookait ses fesses. Il était également vêtu de son pull préféré qu'il mettait très souvent le matin en guise de pyjama sur lequel on pouvait lire : « Je suis venu, j'ai bu... j'm'en souviens plus. »

 **«- Monsieur est d'humeur dansante, ce matin ? »**

Il se figea un instant, ne se doutant pas de la présence d'un petit châtain dans la pièce. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et l'invita a s'assoir après avoir légèrement rosi. Ils parlèrent un moment, de tout et de rien, mais pas des choses qui fâchent.

 **«- Qu'est-ce t'as bougé cette nuit, Alex !**

 **-Ouais, je sais... Et pour y remédier t'as décidé de m'étouffer, enfoiré !**

 **-Et après ça, tu n'as même plus bougé. J'ai trouvé la solution, tu vois. »**

Et comme toujours, un petit miaulement qui se voulait enragé réclama sa pâté.

 **«-La légende raconte que les chats contrôlent leurs maîtres. La preuve.**

 **-La ferme, connard. »** _grogna gentiment la Salamandre encore un peu endormi._

Le maître chat servi, ils passèrent chacun leurs tours sous la douche et s'habillèrent tous deux d'une chemise et d'un jean -tenue devenue classique. Pendant qu'Alex matait des épisodes de la célèbre série Dr. House, Natsu, doté de ses lunettes, inspecta ses mails et les commentaires de ses articles qui parlaient récemment des tendances télévisées telles que les séries et les vidéos du web. Soudain, son téléphone vibra :

Numéro inconnu : 9h21

 _« Finalement, je ne peux pas passer chez toi ce matin. On se retrouve demain, 9 heures à l'hôtel Drek pas loin de chez toi. N'en parles pas. Je te fais confiance. Personne ne doit savoir. À demain. Gray. »_

Une fois le message lu, il s'empressa de verrouiller son téléphone, ce qui interpella l'amateur de l'humour noir.

 **« -C'était qui ?**

 **-Personne. C'était un mail pour confirmer la livraison des pâtés de Loy.**

 **-Pauvre petit maître soumis.**

 **-La ferme. »**

Alex resta septique. Je dois rentrer dans le jeu, c'est le seul moyen de lui éviter des malheurs.

 **« -C'était Gray, c'est ça ?**

 **-Lâche moi, Alex.**

 **-C'était lui.**

 **-OUI C'ÉTAIT LUI ET ALORS ?! »**

Des traits de colère déformèrent soudain le visage du plus petit.

 **« -N'y vas pas. Ne vas pas le voir.**

 **-Je fais ce que je veux, Alex. »**

Pour éviter de le vexer, Alex se mura dans un silence et pris un air neutre. Il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses mais il devait empêcher son ami d'y aller. Il en valait de sa santé. Il se leva et prit sa veste en cuir noire avant de se diriger vers la porte devant les yeux de Natsu, surpris.

 **«- Je reviens tout à l'heure, j'ai un truc à faire. »**

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Natsu ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement mécontent. _« Il aurait pu rester encore un peu ! »_

Il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passer depuis deux jours. Le retour de Gray avait changé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Comme le fait que son meilleur ami devienne étrange, le fait qu'il perde la mémoire, qu'il pleurait plus, qu'il fumait plus. En revanche, il n'avait pas prit de cuite depuis !

 _ **« Deux jours sans boire ? »**_ _médita t-il avant de regarder son chat._ _ **« Ok, ce soir, on SORT ! »**_

Loy ne lui répondit pas mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux : _**« J'en ai tellement rien à foutre, humain. »**_

Le soir venu, Alex était rentré après une longue absence justifiée par un problème dans son appartement. Peu importait, le plus grand était « chaud comme la braise », embarquant ainsi son meilleur ami dans tous les bars à proximité, suivi de quelques amis qui les avaient rejoints.

La musique était forte et tous se déhancher sur la piste, souvent une bière à la main ou une clope à la bouche.

 **« -Aller Alex... Cul sec ! »**

Les verres de vodka dansèrent sur le bar, tous bus "cul sec" ce qui rendait la fête encore plus chaude et plus déjantée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait la fête comme ça. Plus de problèmes. Juste de la musique, de l'alcool et des substances illicites. Sous les néons du bar et pendant que Natsu dansait, on pouvait entendre une conversation entre Haru et son frère, Alex, complètement déchirés.

 **« -Alors ? Il va mieux ?**

 **-Ben... Euh... J'ai... Ouais j'crois... Ahahah. J'ai la pillule !**

 **-Oh, bien ! Tu vas... Lui faire prendre quand ?**

 **-Ce soir sûrement ! Mais faut que je lui en fasse boire une autre... D'ici deux jours... Sinon ça n'a aucuns effets ! »**

Bizarrement, cette conversation qui semblait sérieuse les faisait beaucoup rire et pour cause : beaucoup trop de verres furent vidés. Une chose était sûre : le patron n'allait pas faire faillite avec des clients pareils, et cette routine s'était installée depuis maintenant un an.

Aux alentours de 2 heures, heure précise, Alex commanda un verre de whisky et s'approcha de Natsu sur la piste de danse. Totalement ivre, il mit une petite pillule dans sa bouche et prit une gorgée de cet alcool fort puis attrapa le mage de feu par les cheveux avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes lui transvasant ainsi le liquide accompagné de la pillule dans la bouche de son ami. Il avala avec plaisir, ne se doutant de rien et tira sur sa clope allumée, continuant à danser. Arrivé vers le bar en vacillant, Alex lança à son frère qui était en compagnie féminine : _« Ça y est Haru, je lui ai fait... prendre ! »_

Le jeune blond l'applaudit telle une otarie défoncée. Alex prit une clope.

Cinq heures sonna et les deux compères retournèrent chez Natsu dans un état d'ivresse lamentable en pouffant de rire pour aucunes raisons précises.

Leurs chemises à moitié déboutonnées tombèrent sur le sol de part et d'autre du lit ainsi que leurs pantalons. La chambre était sombre comme d'habitude. Malgré son esprit complément éméché, Alex ne pu s'empêcher de se dire : _« Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas voir Gray demain. »_ Le lit était ardent et comme chaque nuits où Alex était un peu agité, deux bras vinrent le calmer en l'entourant. L'un contre l'autre, ils sombrèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il sortit de son sommeil, Alex avait froid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Mise en garde.**

Quand il sortit de son sommeil, Alex avait froid.

Il se retourna d'un geste endormi afin de trouver un peu de chaleur dans les bras de la bouillotte ambulante. « Natsu ? » Il constata bien rapidement que son radiateur préféré avait déserté et depuis un petit moment puisque les draps étaient frais. Il se leva maladroitement en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers le salon où il ne trouva qu'une boule de poil blanche étalée en plein milieu du salon, lâchant un miaulement provocateur en direction du petit châtain.

 **« -Et tu l'as laissé partir ? On ne peut jamais compter sur toi, Loy ! »**

Il soupira avant d'être pris de légères remontée acides. _« Et merde, manquait plus que ça. »_ Sa course vers les toilettes fut des plus tourmentée.

L'instant qui suivit son énième vomissement, il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir pour son plus grand soulagement.

 **«-Bah alors mon lapin, on ne supporte plus l'alcool ?** _lança sarcastiquement la Salamandre en entendant son ami cracher ses tripes._

 **-La ferme, connard. T'étais où ?!** _répliqua Alex, toujours à moitié mort assis à côté des toilettes, la porte légèrement entre ouverte._

 **-J'étais avec Gray. »**

L'intonation qu'avait pris le mage de feu était étrange, presque colérique ce qui interpella le malade.

 **« - Un problème ?**

 **-Aucun. »**

Il arbora un ton sec et distant, limite inquiétant. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient bien pu se dire qui le m'était dans un état pareil ?

Face à cette colère sous-jacente, Alex préféra se taire et s'en aller après s'être habiller et avoir bu un café. Natsu était totalement hermétique et pensif. Il vaquait de droite à gauche et s'atteler à diverses activités dans le plus grand des silences. Il fut un tour rapide sur le blog avant de s'attaquer au ménage. Et oui, le petit félin blanc aimait laisser ses poils sur la moindre petit parcelle de tissu de l'appartement. S'il avait une voix, il dirait sans doute : _« Vas-y, nettoie, humain. »_ Mais heureusement pour son maître, il n'en avait pas.

Natsu repensait à sa discution avec Gray ce matin : _« Ils te mentent tous. », « Tu ne comprends pas. » , « Méfie toi d'Alex. »_

 **« -Putain, fait chier ! Pourquoi il a l'air d'en savoir autant ? Ça me gonfle cette histoire !** _cria seul la Salamandre._ **Et en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer avec Alex ! Ce que c'est frustrant ! »**

Aux coups de 14 heures, Alex sortit de chez lui et prit le chemin qui menait au parc. Le soleil était radieux, le ciel était dégagé, il faisait chaud. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs et sous ses pieds se déroulait un long tapis de palette de couleur rose. Les pétales volaient au doux vent de printemps.

 **«-Alex, je t'attendais.**

 **-J'ai eu un léger retard, désolé. »**

Ce fut un homme assis sur un banc blanc sous un arbre qui l'interpella. Il était plus grand qu'Alex -ce qui n'était pas compliqué, certes, les cheveux clairs et les yeux noisettes. Il avait l'air plus âgé que le petit. Le châtain s'asseya à ses côtés, l'air soucieux.

 **« -J'étais chez Natsu ce matin...**

 **-Oh... Va t-il mieux ?**

 **-Mieux, mieux... C'est un grand mot... C'est toujours pire que depuis ce jour...**

 **-Ça sonne comme un reproche.**

 **-Je me dis que si tu avais été là plus tôt...**

 **-C'est ta connerie, Alex !**

 **-Mais je te paye pour ça, Ray ! Je sais, j'ai merdé. J'suis jeune, j'suis con. Je m'en veux vraiment tu sais.**

 **-Je sais, oui. C'est vrai, tu as raison, je me sens tout aussi coupable, ne te fais pas d'illusion. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Tu sais, hier je t'ai dit que ça allait mieux. Je pensais le raisonner et lui dire de ne pas aller voir ce Gray mais ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là.**

 **-Tu as baissé ta garde ?! Tes sentiments ne doivent pas empiéter sur le reste, Alex !**

 **-Je sais, Ray ! Mais c'est difficile. J'ai tellement fait pour lui, je me suis attaché d'une manière indescriptible. Ça fait un an qu'on est toujours ensemble, ça me fait bizarre... Ça recommence... Ça m'effraie.**

 **-J'y suis attaché aussi à ce gamin, Alex. J'ai tout fait, tout fait pour lui ! Alors moi aussi ça me fait mal qu'il repense à son ancienne vie.**

 **-Ce n'est pas sa faute... C'est la mienne... »**

Les oiseaux chantèrent une balade amère dans le doux ciel bleu. Alex leva les yeux pour admirer ce magnifique spectacle alors que Ray fixait le jeune homme avant d'enfourner sa main dans sa poche ressortant ainsi une petite boîte de comprimé bleu.

 **« -Tiens, Alex. Ça le calmera au fur et à mesure. Une par semaine. Ne te fait pas prendre. Après 21 heures uniquement. Il faut que tu lui en redonne une ce soir sinon, ça risque d'être compliqué.**

 **-T'inquiète, j'y veillerai personnellement. Je ne laisserai pas ce petit con tout gâché !**

 **-Ne rentre pas dans ce jeu là, tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche ! »**

Il soupira avec un léger sourire amusé, prenant d'un geste ferme la boîte que Ray lui tendait. Il fallait recommencer, recommencer par sa faute et dans son cœur fleurissait une fleur bien rare : celle de l'espoir.

Dans un même temps, à 14 heure tapante, Natsu s'était décidé à sortir au bar habituel prendre un café avec sa joyeuse bande de copain dont Haru, le jeune blond.

Malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Gray lui avait dit ce matin. _« Il y a une chose dont je voudrais te parler... »_

 **« -Assez !** _s'écria le jeune mage._

 **-Un problème, Natsu ?**

 **-Non, rien ! »**

Bien qu'il était à côté de la plaque, la bande préféra ignorer sa mauvaise humeur passagère et continuait à rire et à le détendre. Une heure passa dans les fired et la joie.

 **« -Bon, j'me casse les gens.**

 **-Tu vas où ? On se retrouve ce soir ?**

 **-J'sais pas, je vais sûrement passer chez ton frère. Ouais, on se verra peut être ce soir. À plus ! »**

Tous lui sourirent de bon cœur et il repartit, le sourire aux lèvres. Effectivement, il leva la tête et le temps était splendide. _"Pourquoi se prendre la tête pour si peu, Natsu ? "_

 _« Parce qu'ils se jouent de toi. Ouvres les yeux ! »_ Les souvenirs de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Gray remontèrent. Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Il faut réfléchir intelligemment et ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Qui dit vrai ? Qui ment ?

Il avançait à travers les rues, les mains dans les poches avant de s'arrêtait devant un grand immeuble recouvert de lierre grimpant.

Code : 3278. Étage : 3ème. Porte : 32. 18 heures.

Cet immeuble, il le connaissait par cœur, il avait même le double des clefs qui ouvraient la porte devant laquelle il se tenait. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste confiant, guidé par une douce mélodie.

Pénétrant à pas de loup dans ces lieux bien connus, il referma doucement la porte. « Son talent au piano est vraiment indéniable. » pensa le jeune homme en avançant vers la chambre illuminée de son meilleur ami. Il resta devant la porte ouverte à le regarder et l'écouter jouer durant quelques minutes, plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Il caressa de ses iris vertes tous les détails de son visage : ses yeux teintés d'azur, ses cheveux en bataille, ses lèvres qu'il avait envie de mordre ainsi que ses courts poils châtains qui recouvraient faiblement son bas visage. Ça lui donnait un côté tellement "sexy" dans l'esprit du mage.

Sans même qu'Alex ne le remarque tant il était concentré sur cette douce partition, Natsu partit. Ce qu'il ressentait était tellement contradictoire...

Il rentra chez lui, déprimé et se posa par terre, près de son lit en posant sa tête sur le matelas dans ses bras. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, laissant passer une lumière faiblissante sur son beau visage d'enfant. Il repensait à ce matin, ce que Gray lui avait dit...

 **« -Natsu, je te le dis, j'ai un étrange pressentiment vis-à-vis d'Alex.**

 **-Comment peux tu dire ça, tu ne le connais pas, Gray.**

 **-... Fais moi confiance. Le peu que je connais de lui me suffit amplement.**

 **-D'où le connais tu ?!**

 **-Là n'est pas la question... Natsu, tu nous manques à Magnolia ! Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. Refaisons notre vie là-bas, reviens nous. Je t'en pris. Ce monde sans magie n'est pas fait pour toi. Ils te mentent tous... Puis, il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Je prends mon train vendredi. Tu as trois jours pour réfléchir. Je t'en pris, prends le temps d'y réfléchir. »**

Il se releva et regarda Loy qui était endormi sur son lit.

 **« -J'ai réfléchi toute la journée... Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion suivante : Ces derniers temps, tout me contredit dans mes propres pensées, mes propres gestes. J'aimerais faire comme si que Gray ne m'avait rien dit mais quelque chose au fond de moi se réveille. Comme des souvenirs... Et puis... Il m'a dit autre chose... »**

 _~-« -Tu m'as dit que tu faisais d'étranges rêves en ce moment, non ?_

 _-Beaucoup moins depuis que tu es revenu mais oui, c'est vrai. J'entends comme une voix..._

 _-Prends ça. C'est comme un somnifère qui prévient des désagréments nocturnes. Tu dois prendre ça tous les jours aux alentours de 19 heure. » ~_

Il regarda l'horloge : 19h16 puis avala d'un coup sec ce médicament ce qui lui valu quelques hauts-de-cœur avant de se dirigea vers ses placards où il sortit un tas de vêtements et une valise rouge.

 **« -Je ne sais plus où est ma place, Loy... J'ai des sauts d'humeur, la présence de Gray me rends nerveux... Je me pose beaucoup de questions... Que s'est-il passé ce fameux soir ? Pourquoi suis-je stressé et stressant ? Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Je dois faire le vide dans ma tête, loin de tout le monde. Non, Gray, je ne pars pas avec toi mais je partirai. Non, Alex, je ne pars pas avec toi mais je partirai. Oui. Il est temps pour moi de m'accorder une pause et de faire le point sur cette année. C'est pourquoi, je pars Loy. Loin de tout le monde. J'ai pris ma décision. Je reviendrai... »**

Cette fois, le chat ne se contenta pas que de crier sa haine mais réconforta son maître en léchant ses joues mouillées de légères larmes.

Après une année passée ici, l'heure du bilan avait sonné.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Et soudain ; le bilan.**

Il y a un temps pour tout et celui qui sonnait une remise en question approchait.

Sa valise était bouclée -ou presque. Il se souvenait avoir laisser deux ou trois affaires chez Alex.

 _« 19h47 ? Alex doit très certainement être parti chez son frère. J'ai ouïe dire qu'ils faisaient des séances photos pour le blog aujourd'hui. pensa tout haut le jeune homme. »_

Il entreprit alors d'aller récupérer quelques affaires avant son départ. Il ne savait pas où partir mais il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit... Pourquoi pas dans le continent voisin ? Ou même mieux : pourquoi pas à Hargeon ? Il ne croiserait personne -ou presque. Non, mauvaise idée. Cette ville était un mauvais souvenir...

Ne se laissant pas abattre, Natsu releva la tête devant la grande façade verte de l'immeuble de son ami. Toujours la même chose : trois étages, porte 32. Après une vérification discrète, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Il émit alors un soupir de soulagement. Que voulait- il déjà ? Ah oui, récupérer sa chemise grise et son bonnet noir. Il connaissait bien l'appartement d'Alex, il y venait très souvent -et surtout en pleine nuit. Parce que oui, quand Natsu avait des insomnies, il ne se contentait pas de broyer du noir chez lui en prenant une plaquette de somnifères, non. Ce n'est pas marrant, ça. Alors très souvent, il rejoignait Alex chez lui, dans son lit sur les coups de trois heure avant que ce dernier ne grogne chaque fois dans son sommeil : « Putain, Natsu, tu fais chier... » et de se blottir au creux de bras ardents.

La chambre d'Alex était incontestablement plus grande et plus lumineuse mais son lit était plus froid quand Natsu n'y était pas. Combien de nuits avait- il passé ici à soigner ses insomnies passagères ? Ils avaient tous deux arrêté de compter tant cette même scène se répétait.

Finalement, Natsu trouva son bonheur et même peut être plus : il emprunta à son ami un bonnet et une chemise ainsi qu'un caleçon -pour le mettre dans l'embarras. Comment lui dire qu'il va partir ?

 _« Non, je ne dirai rien. Ça vaut mieux. »_ Ayant fait le tour de tout le dressing d'Alex, Natsu remarqua qu'il y avait un tiroir qu'il n'avait jamais ouvert. Il tira doucement dessus par une poignée grise et découvrit une écharpe blanche écailleuse. Il analysa d'abord l'objet avant de se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait.

 _« L'écharpe d'Igneel ? Mais, mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?! »_

Consterné, il se tût un long moment. Que penser ? Les mises en gardes de Gray lui revinrent en tête : « _Ils te mentent ! [...] Méfie-toi de cet Alex. Ils te manipulent tous ! »_

Et si... Et si... Gray avait raison ? Non ! Il refusait de l'admettre. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. C'était peut-être juste le fruit du hasard. Mais alors comment expliquer que Natsu n'avait aucuns souvenirs de cette écharpe pourtant autrefois si importante à ses yeux ? Fallait-il partir ou rester ? Un événement de plus et Natsu allait craquer. C'était certain. Face à une vérité inarrangeable, que faire ?

Partir, pour mieux revenir et se prendre la vérité en pleine figure ou rester, encaisser, et partir une fois que tous les mystères auront été dévoilés ? La seconde option était tentante. Natsu ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait savoir toute la vérité, de cette mystérieuse soirée à aujourd'hui, le pourquoi du comment Gray connaît Alex, qui avait tué Lucy, dans quel but ?

 **«- ARGHHHH BORDEL ! Alors que j'avais l'intention de partir ! Je vais péter un plomb, je dois connaître toute la vérité ! Alex m'a menti... M'a trahi ! Tellement de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire... Comment a t-il pu me cacher un truc pareil ?! »**

Rempli de colère et de questions, il quitta telle une furie l'appartement de son ami - ou ennemi ?- en courant à travers les rues jusqu'à chez lui où il prit son téléphone aussi vite qu'il a pu.

« **-Allô, Gray ? S'il te plaît, viens, j'ai besoin de toi à la maison le plus vite possible ! [...] À tout de suite. »**

Il s'assit sur son lit, complètement déboussolé.

20 heures : studio photo 124 -centre ville.

 **« -Ok, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci ma chérie, tu as été sublime.**

 **-Merci à vous deux. Haru, on se boit un verre très bientôt. À plus tard.**

 **-Avec plaisir, beauté, bonne soirée. Ben alors frangin, t'en tires une tête, ça va pas ?**

 **-Si, bien sûr ! J'ai une boule à l'estomac depuis tout à l'heure, comme si qu'il se passait un truc pas net.**

 **-Un mauvais pressentiment ? Ou une mauvaise digestion des acides ?**

 **-La deuxième solution est certainement le meilleure ! Nan mais c'est à cause de Ray, chaque fois que je le vois j'ai un étrange feeling après.**

 **-C'est peut-être parce qu'il est psy. T'as jamais trop aimé ça, toi.**

 **-En l'occurrence c'est pas le mien, imbécile. Bon, trêve de bavardage, je vais chercher Natsu et ce soir, c'est moi qui régale ! On ne traîne pas au bar mais on sort en boîte ! »**

Ils quittèrent alors de bon pied le studio photo avant de retourner chacun chez eux. Alors qu'il se préparait à sortir ce soir, Alex remarqua que ses affaires avaient été fouillées et lâcha un cri lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'écharpe blanche avait disparu. _« Oh, non, tout mais pas ça ! »_

Entre temps, il reçut un message de Ray : _« Alex, ça ne va pas du tout, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais là ça craint, vas vite voir ce qu'il se passe chez Natsu et fait le taire avant qu'ils ne débarquent ! Ray. »_

Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, on pouvait alors voir un fou courir à travers les rues ensoleillées.

Pendant ce temps là, Gray était déjà arrivé depuis un moment. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé en compagnie de Loy qui s'accaparait les genoux tremblants de son maître.

 **« -Je te l'avais dit ! C'est un menteur. Il t'a fait prendre ces médicaments pour que tu nous oublies. Ça a failli marcher ! Alors tu me crois, maintenant ?**

 **-Je... Je ne sais plus quoi penser... J'avais tellement... Tellement confiance en lui... Je...**

 **-Arrête de te lamenter et relève la tête, Natsu ! Tu es plus fort que ça. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être dupé mais le principal c'est de regarder l'avenir avec les bonnes personnes.**

 **-Dis moi... D'où connais- tu Alex ?**

 **-C'est une trop longue histoire, Natsu. »**

Des pensées convergentes vers le pire des soupçons se réunirent dans un esprit échauffé par le sang bouillonnant. Et si la vérité était aussi laide qu'il le prétendait, et si tout n'était qu'un mensonge de plus dans cette vie minable ? L'impatience était probablement une des pires choses dans ce genre de situations décisives qui marqueraient probablement un tournent important dans la vie d'un pauvre enfant abandonné par la confiance.

 **« -Alors, parle moi de lui.**

 **-Il est arrogant et fière. Avec une gueule comme la sienne il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle femme dans son lit mais il laisse cet arasant boulot à son frère, Haru qui fait collection de conquêtes féminines. Je l'ai autant aimé que détesté. Je l'ai aimé pour toi, mais détesté pour moi.**

 **-Je... Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes... Explique- moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi le déteste-tu autant ?!**

 **-La raison est pourtant évidente, non ? »**

Les jambes élancées à une vitesse folle, Alex courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, poussé par les nombreux avertissements de Ray qui semblait paniquer de là où il était. Arriverait-il avant "eux" ? Arriverait-il au bord de la catastrophe ? Parviendrait-il à refaire le chemin à l'envers et s'armer une nouvelle fois d'un mental de titane pour faire face à cette nouvelle décadence ?

 _« J'ai pourtant prié le ciel d'épargner des maux trop forts... Et malgré le fait que je le pris encore, des catastrophes nous tombent encore dessus... Qu'ai-je fait aux cieux pour mériter un tel châtiment ? »_

Malgré ses pensées fulminantes, le petit n'espérait plus rien. Il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas et se battrait jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'il arriva à destination dans un affolement certain, il percuta dans le couloir d'entrée une valise remplie de vêtement ainsi qu'une photo de Natsu, Alex, Haru, Loy et toute la petite bande. Bien qu'attendri par ce doux souvenir, il se releva en entendant la voix décomposée de son ami. Il entendait de là où il était des sanglots abondants. Il se dirigea prudemment vers le salon où deux prunelles vertes emplies de larmes de fixèrent d'un regard assassin. Oui, il était trop tard. L'horloge affichait 20h54.

 **« -Comment... Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Répond moi franchement... C'est bien toi... Qui as tué Lucy ?! »**

Figé entre l'illusion et la vérité seule maîtresse était l'ignorance qu'il se devait de suivre. Sa conscience lui murmurait doucement qu'il était déjà trop tard et qu'il ne pouvait pas rattraper son erreur. Douce impertinence qui traversait son regard d'azur se jouerait-elle de lui ? Tendre imprudence, c'est la fin qui commence et une longue décadence vers une forme de démence se tient au bout d'une lance.

 **« -Dans une certaine mesure, oui. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée... »**

Alors qu'il était resté stoïque et que Natsu s'était littéralement écroulé sur le sol, les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent.

Et l'enfer recommença.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Décadence.**

La peur, les cris, les larmes. Comme des absences, des jeux de mémoire, des tours de magies, un oubli mesquin. Sous ses pieds découlaient mille et une pierres qui composaient son monde, ses rêves, ses envies, ses croyances. Et ce grand mur qui le coupait de cette réalité à caractères factices, où était-il pour ainsi le desinhiber tel un nouveau né ?

 _« Alex... Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Et qui sont ces hommes qui m'emmènent loin de toi et de Gray... ? Et pourquoi Gray s'efface sans ne laisser aucunes traces... Alex... Où es-tu ? Il fait si froid ici... Pourquoi cette chambre est si petite... Et si blanche ? Pourquoi suis-je attaché par mes manches... Dans mon dos ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ? Pourquoi n'y a t-il pas de fenêtre... Pas de lumière... ? Pourquoi suis-je... Si... Seul ? »_

La descente aux enfers était inévitable et fut accomplie par le signe d'un funeste destin. Entouré de linges blancs et d'une aura malfaisante, il était allongé dans ce lit vide, exténué par tous ces sentiments. Ses yeux cernés de noir n'avaient cessé de pleurer face à cette incompréhension totale d'où découlait une ignorance à laquelle il aurait préféré faire face. La lourde porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une lumière des plus blanche. Son teint blafard et ses petits yeux devenus noirs ne suivaient pas la cadence, son corps ne répondait plus de rien. Il vomissait sans cesse et criait tel un fou en cage. En réalité, c'était un fou en cage.

Depuis combien de jours était-il là ? Depuis combien de temps ? Il ne savait plus. Dans quel état étaient ses amis ? Savaient-ils qu'il était ici, seul ?

Des cris raisonnèrent soudain dans cette vaste prison : « -Laissez le partir ! Le traitement est inefficace ici, j'ai fait appel à un médecin qualifié qui le prend en charge depuis un an !

 **« -Je suis désolé monsieur, mais c'est impossible. Depuis cet incident nous le surveillons de très près et nous constatons une rechute inévitable.**

 **-Laissez-moi essayer de le sauver ! Je vous en supplie... Juste quelques jours... »**

Alors qu'une ombre se profanait dans cette sombre pièce, Natsu tomba dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas chez lui mais reconnaissait entre mille ces lieux : la chambre d'Alex. Il était d'ailleurs assis au bord du lit ainsi qu'un grand homme blond qui faisait les cent pas. Natsu essaya de se réapproprier de ses membres, ce qui averti le petit de son réveil.

 **« -Ray, Ray, il ouvre les yeux... Hey, Natsu... Ça va ?**

 **-J'ai... J'ai mal à la tête...**

 **-C'est normal, déclara Ray en s'accroupissant près du lit. Tu as encore besoin de repos.**

 **-Non... Je veux savoir... Ce qu'il m'arrive. Pourquoi étais-je là-bas... Et... Où étais-je ?**

 **-Ray a raison, Natsu, repose toi, tu n'es pas encore prêt.**

 **-Toi, Alex... Je te... Je te déteste... Tellement... J'avais confiance en toi... Je... »**

Alex posa délicatement son index sur les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme désorienté et murmura à son oreille : « Chuuuut, tout va bien, maintenant. Ça va aller. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Dors maintenant. » Il but une gorgée de liquide vert clair et le retint dans sa bouche avant de coller ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami et de lui transférer lentement la substance. A ce doux contact éphémère, Natsu ferma ses deux prunelles vertes et s'endormit une fois encore.

 **« -Toi aussi, Alex. Tu as besoin de repos.**

 **-Ray... J'ai lutté pendant près d'un an, j'ai pris sur moi. Ces derniers jours ont été les pires de ma vie. J'ai tellement peur de tout lui dire... Je suis trop nerveux.**

 **-Alors dors près de lui. Tu le soulageras. Tu te soulageras. Laisse parler ton cœur, Alex. Tout est terminé, maintenant... C'est toi qui l'a sauvé. »**

Lorsque deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, ce fut lorsque le crépuscule était maître du ciel, l'embrasant de couleurs chaudes. La grande fenêtre était ouverte et laissait apparaître ce spectacle de la plus magique des manières qu'il soit. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête et la fatigue était passée. Il s'asseya alors sur le lit aux draps blancs, recouvert d'une couverture couleur crème. Il s'étira mollement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il portait le fameux pull : « Je suis venu, j'ai bu... j'men souviens plus. » ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Soudain, un grincement de porte se fit entendre et quelqu'un pénétra dans cette pièce baignée de lumière orangée et en tenant un plateau avec dessus deux tasses de thé.

C'était bel et bien le propriétaire de ces lieux qui apparu devant les yeux de Natsu. Il était souriant et détendu.

 **« -Salut, Natsu. Bien dormi ? demanda t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés au bord du lit.**

 **-Je pense que je réalise un peu... Ce qu'il m'arrive mais... J'ai besoin d'une explication claire.**

 **-Très bien. »**

Le petit châtain lui tendit une tasse de thé vert à laquelle une touche de miel avait été ajoutée puis un comprimé pour apaiser ses maux qu'il prit rapidement. Il faisait tellement bon ce soir là... L'air était si agréable...

 **« -Je t'écoute, Alex.**

 **-Alors voilà, il faut que tu sache maintenant... Tu es malade. Tu es atteint de troubles psychiques appelés plus communément : Schizophrénie.**

 **-Q... Quoi ?...**

 **-Tu as été diagnostiqué en tant que tel il y a maintenant un an... Jour pour jour. »**

Comment... Comment était-ce possible ?! Alors tout... Tout était... Faux ?! Qu'était-ce au fond de son cœur ? De la peur, de la haine, de la colère ? Ou rien de tout cela ? Peut-être était-ce... Du soulagement ? Il était suffoquant et haletant, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il voulait juste savoir toute l'histoire. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne se calme.

 **«-Je suis prêt, Alex... Raconte moi toute l'histoire.**

 **-Il y a un peu plus d'un an, lorsque tu es arrivé ici, tu étais déjà malade et souffrant. Les médecins qui t'ont pris en charge presque toute ta vie n'arrivaient pas à te faire sortir de ta transe et de ta torpeur spirituelle, tu étais ailleurs, déconnecté du monde réel. Tu parlais sans cesse de tes amis tels que Gray, Lucy, Laxus, Happy... Mais il faut que tu sache que...**

 **-Ils n'ont jamais... Existé... Ils étaient... Dans ma tête ? »**

Alors tout ce qu'il avait "vécu" n'était que de la poudre aux yeux ? Était-il à ce point fou pour vivre dans un tel mensonge ?! Accablé, Natsu prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, laissant couler malgré lui des larmes d'amertume devant les iris impuissantes du détenteur de toute la vérité.

 **« - Ne t'accable pas, je t'en pris. Tu es assez fort aujourd'hui... J'ai attendu suffisamment de temps... Tu es prêt, maintenant, j'en suis convaincu.**

 **-Oui... Je peux tout entendre...**

 **\- C'est pourquoi tu as été transféré dans un autre hôpital, celui de la ville. Je travaillais là-bas à l'époque. Tu étais complètement hermétique, tu vivais cloîtré dans ton monde jusqu'à ce que je fasse appel au meilleur neurologue et psychologue du pays : Ray. À partir de ce moment là, Ray a commencé à analyser ton cas de plus près et à tirer la conclusion définitive que tu pouvais guérir. Alors nous avons cherché un traitement pendant plus d'un mois et nous l'avions trouvé. Et c'est comme ça que nous t'avons intégré. Le traitement explique tes pertes de mémoires : tu ne devais pas te souvenir de Quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu te faire replonger, tu comprends ?**

 **-Et ces voix... Que j'entendais dans mon sommeil ?**

 **-Ray venait chaque soirs vérifier ton état. Il te parlait de tout et de rien et te donnait ton traitement qui te faisait oublier ce moment. Voilà pourquoi l'écharpe était chez moi. Pour ne pas que tu replonges.**

 **-C'est pour ça alors... Que tu disais que d'une certaine manière tu avais tué Lucy ?...**

 **-C'est ça. En te donnant ces pillules, les personnages que tu avais inconsciemment créé disparaissaient.**

 **-Mais... Alex... Pourquoi ai-je replongé si soudainement ?!**

 **-C'est entièrement ma faute... Mais... On en reparlera plus tard, tu veux bien ? »**

Il se tut un instant. Alors c'est ça de s'apercevoir... Que toute sa vie n'a été... Qu'un mensonge ? Comment une telle chose était possible... ? Il était... Malade ?

Il se souvint soudain de tous les moments passés avec Alex. C'est vrai. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vivant que depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer, que depuis qu'il sortait tous les soirs dans l'air chaud des soirées, il n'avait jamais été aussi vivant... Jamais. Aucuns jours ne fut plus beau que celui où il les avait rencontrer. Que le jour il avait guérri. C'est vrai, il était malade mais au fond de lui, il était bien. Il était de nouveau sain. Ces derniers jours où il avait vécu l'enfer étaient loin maintenant.

Une fleur germa soudain dans son cœur : celle de la reconnaissance. Il réalisa à quel point il devait à Alex et Ray. Il leur devait tout.

 **« -Est-ce que... Tu as souffert de tout ça ?** _demanda le plus grand. »_

Le regard désolé de son meilleur ami ne mentait pas : sa souffrance était peut-être même pire que celle que Natsu ressentait. C'était même évident.

Il n'avait jamais remercier Alex de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, de tout simplement être là dans les pires moments comme dans les meilleurs. Entre Alex et Natsu, c'était pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et il avait enfin trouver une réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis plusieurs semaines.

 **« -Tu sais, Alex... Je ne te l'avais jamais dit avant mais... Je te suis éternellement reconnaissant... J'ai mis tellement de temps avant de me rendre compte que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, tu m'as juste donné une preuve de plus aux doutes que j'avais.**

 **-Et de quoi est-ce que tu doutais ? »**

Il sourit timidement avant de s'approcher de l'homme aux yeux bleus. Il posa ses deux mains bouillantes sur les deux joues froides du petit et s'approcha doucement, toujours un peu plus, faisant perdre patience au châtain qui n'attendait qu'un seul contact de lui. Il prit alors l'initiative d'approcher ses lèvres un peu plus près, toujours plus près... Ils jouaient, le plus grand mordillait la lèvre inférieur du plus petit. Puis, leurs lèvres fulminantes vinrent se liées délicatement. La langue du jeune mage cherchait la sienne, explorant timidement sa bouche avant que le plus petit ne mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieur en signe de vengeance. Le regard désirant, ils se séparèrent.

 **« -Je doutais de l'amour que j'avais pour toi.**

 **-Et maintenant ?**

 **-Je n'ai plus aucuns doutes, Alex. »**

Les mots ne suffisaient pas. Le soleil se coucha alors que le cœur se releva d'une longue chute vers le désespoir. La pente ascendante était très certainement le début d'un nouveau commencement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : D'un point de départ au point final.**

Durant la nuit, les iris vertes s'ouvrirent sur un plafond noir. Il regarda d'un coup d'œil endormi l'heure : il était 3h18. Il se leva machinalement, inconsciemment vers la sortie de la chambre, laissant son amant à un sommeil des plus calmes. C'était sûrement l'effet de choc qui l'avait réveillé pour la énième fois alors, il décida de s'habiller et de partir dans la sombre nuit d'été. Il se demandait si sa maladie était en phase de guérison ou s'il devait encore patienter avant d'avoir un traitement qui serait de nouveau adapté pour lui. Que penser de tout ça ? Maintenant qu'il était au courant de sa maladie, il ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon, et se demandait continuellement : _« Est-ce vrai ou faux ? »_. Dans son cas présent, comment distinguer quelque chose de réel ou illusoire ? Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il était guérri, c'était son intime conviction.

Il rentra chez lui aux coups de quatre heure, dans la fatigue des plus présentes. Il avait dormi toute la journée, c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans le couloir, il se prit sa valise dans les pieds -toujours cette putain de valise avec ces putains de photos qui ressurgissent comme pour déformer une gravité du rêve à la réalité. Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi, étendu sur le sol dans le noir ? Assez longtemps pour que la boule de poil blanche intervienne et aille, d'une grâce féline remarquable, daigner accueillir son maître et se frottait près de son visage face contre terre.

 **« -Loy... Tu es bien réel, toi ? Oui, tu l'es... De toute évidence, tout est terminé... »**

L'humain se releva et le chat s'en alla, vexé des doutes portés sur sa propre existence. Natsu ne savait plus vraiment s'il était heureux ou non. Finalement, les médocs avaient eu raison de lui et il partit se recoucher dans son lit. Il préférait faire le point final sur la situation seul.

 _« Laissez moi être seul face à moi-même. »_ pouvait-on lire sur les lèvres endormies du jeune homme, allongé dans sa chambre noir.

Le lendemain matin, à 10 heure tapante, un jeune homme blond se précipitait en direction d'un grand immeuble de lierre vêtu. Il enjamba les trois étages avant de débouler dans l'appartement de son frère.

 **« -Alex, Alex ! Je les ai ! J'ai bien cru ne pas y arriver à temps.**

 **-Haru ! Super ! Tu as prévenu tout le monde ?**

 **-T'inquiète, je leur ai promis champagne à volonté. Et quand bien même, tu les connais. Jamais ils n'auraient refusé.**

 **-C'est vrai... Mais dis moi... Comment les as-tu eu si vite, ces billets ?**

 **-Eh bien, tu sais...**

 **-Ne dis rien, j'ai compris. Ta dernière conquête féminine, c'est ça ? Tu me désespère, frangin.**

 **-Malgré tout, je suis un enfant sage, tu sais. Mais au fait... Où est Natsu ? »**

Alex s'arrêta de plier ses affaires qui étaient sur son lit avant d'afficher un air rassurant et réfléchi.

 **« -Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être un peu face à lui même et de faire le point. Ça me semble normal.**

 **-Tu as raison. Ah là là... Je l'aimais bien mon appart, moi !**

 **-Tu en auras un cent fois mieux, ne t'en fais pas. Pose moi ça sur la table, et vas préparer tes affaires. Ce soir sera le dernier au bar, alors, prépare tout le monde, il faut fêter ça !**

 **-Compte sur moi ! »**

Haru s'en alla dans le plus grand des bonheurs sous un soleil de plomb et un temps magnifique. _« Les jours sont plus beaux depuis... »_ pensa Alex en fermant sa valise. Il s'avança vers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Effectivement, le temps était radieux ce jour là.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Natsu méditait, une tasse de café à la main, son pull fétiche et ses lunettes de travail. Que faire ? Reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Ce malheur était derrière lui désormais. Mais quelque chose bloquait encore. La peur.

 **« -Ah merde ! J'ai oublié de publier mon article hier ! Loy ! T'aurais pu le faire merde !**

 **-MIAOU !**

 **-Pas besoin de t'énerver, gros. C'était une blague. »** _ricana le schizophrène._

Alors qu'il allumait sa cigarette, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître quatre garçons ainsi nommés : Haru, Jonh, Max et Paul. La bande de pote, entre autre. Manquait à l'appel Alex et Ray, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas tout le temps là.

 **« -Aller, Natsu ! Ce soir c'est la fête !**

 **-Quoi, encore ? Ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude, en fait...**

 **-Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! On fête ta renaissance !**

 **-Ma renaissance ?**

 **-Aller, aller, cours t'habiller !**

 **-Mais il n'est que 15 heure...**

 **-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Go ! »**

Devant l'enthousiasme de ses amis, Natsu ne pu se résoudre à décliner une telle offre et dans tous les cas, il n'en avait pas envie. C'était l'occasion de dire au revoir à la maladie puisqu'il était guérie. Jamais un sourire aussi beau n'a illuminé son visage que celui qu'il avait ce jour là. Il enfila une chemise rouge et un jean noir et sortit rejoindre ses amis après avoir fait une caresse pleine d'amour à ce qui lui servait d'animal de compagnie. Ou de maître. On ne sait pas trop.

 **« -Au Hell's, comme d'habitude ?**

 **-Ouep mec ! Ça va teufer ce soir !**

 **-Teufer ? intervint Jonh. Tu inventes des verbes, Max ?**

 **-Perso, moi je vais pécho !**

 **-Sans blague... Quand est-ce que tu ne ramènes pas de fille chez toi, Haru ?! railla Paul.**

 **-Ce soir, je ne la ramène pas les mecs ! Je fais ça dans les toilettes !**

 **-WOOOOOH !** _crièrent- ils en un souffle._

 **-On n'a pas besoin de détails, fais ce que tu veux mais épargne nous certaines images. »**

Ils rirent de bon cœur avant d'arriver au bar habituel et commandèrent des cafés. L'heure n'était pas propice aux ivresses nocturnes alors pourquoi avaient-ils traîné Natsu ici à une heure pareille ? Peu importait après tout. Il était bien en leur compagnie.

Malgré la bonne humeur, les heures passées et ni Ray ni Alex encore n'avaient daigné pointer leurs petites personnes au grand regret de la petite salamandre qui brûlait d'impatience.

 _« Message : à Alex. De : Natsu. Heure : 14 heure._

 _Salut, chou, désolé pour cette nuit, j'avais besoin de faire le point. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je pars au Hell's avec la bande, tu nous rejoins ?_

 _Message : à Alex. De : Natsu. Heure : 15h36._

 _Toujours pas de nouvelles, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Si tu veux me faire payer pour cette nuit, je te le répète : Je suis désolé ! Rejoins-nous, s'il te plaît._

 _ **Trois appels manqués**_

 _Message : à Alex. De : Natsu. Heure : 17h12_

 _Alex ! Ça fait trois fois que j'essaie de t'appeler, ça ne te ressemble pas, merde ! Rappelle vite, ne fais pas ton fier. Merci ! »_

Alex soupira en rangeant ce petit objet vibrant dans sa poche. « T'inquiète, j'arrive bientôt, chou. J'ai juste un dernier truc à faire. » murmura t-il en regardant en direction d'un félin blanc dont on pouvait lire dans le regard : « Touche- moi, humain, et tu es mort. » Après rude bataille, Alex sourit d'un air satisfait à l'inverse du petit chat dont le regard assassin était braqué sur le petit châtain.

Au Hell's, vers 18 heure, les premières commandes de bières arrivèrent sur les tables et du monde commençait à arriver et quelqu'un en particulier : Ray. Après avoir salué la petite bande, il alla s'installer au comptoir, non loin de la table des amis afin de discuter avec Natsu, qui était d'ailleurs très enclin à une discussion. Deux vodkas furent commandées.

 **« -Dis moi, Natsu. T'as des problèmes avec l'alcool ?**

 **-Bizarrement, nan. Je ne me prétend pas indestructible mais... Je n'ai jamais subi de manque. Par contre, qu'est-ce j'en ai pris des cuites ! A en être malade pendant une semaine.**

 **-Est-ce que maintenant tu te souviens un peu plus de moi ?**

 **-Ouais, tout m'est revenu. On a parlé beaucoup, toi et moi. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je n'ai pas dû être un patient facile.**

 **-En fait... C'était pas toi le plus difficile à gérer. C'était Alex. Surtout à partir du soir de ta rechute. Il a été... Impulsif, colérique, dépressif... Pire que toi.**

 **-Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ça ? Et il s'est passé quoi pour que je rechute ?**

 **-Diméthyltryptamine.**

 **-Quoi ? »**

Ray se tut un instant, le regard songeur. Mais sous le poids de l'Inquisition de Natsu, il ne pu se résoudre à se taire plus longtemps. Il vida son verre, cul sec.

 **« -Ce soir là, vous avez tous les deux étaient cons.**

 **-Comme d'habitude, quoi.**

 **-Plus que d'habitude. Je m'explique. Si tu avais été un jeune sans antécédents médicaux, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver mais le fait est que tu en avais. Donc, en apparence, vous aviez commencé par un jeu innocent.**

 **-Innocents ? Nous ?**

 **-Non, pas vraiment. Mais rien de très différent. Vous faisiez le jeu de la bouteille avec de l'alcool : celui qui était désigné devait boire autant de shot, ex cætera mais, Alex a eu l'intelligence de te proposer sortir fumer après quelques tours.**

 **-Ouais... C'était pas anormal non plus.**

 **-Sauf que, vois-tu, ce n'était pas du tabac dans vos clopes. Mais de la Diméthyltryptamine ou DMT, substance hautement HALLUCINOGENE !**

 **-Ah...**

 **-Alex avait confondu son paquet avec celui d'un homme pas très net de la soirée. Alors évidemment, dans l'état qu'il était, il n'a pas tout de suite remarquer sa boulette. Mais quand tu as commencé à parler de Gray, il s'est jeté sur son téléphone et m'a appelé. Manque de bol, je n'étais pas en ville alors je ne pouvais pas te prendre en charge. Arrachés comme vous étiez, je vous ai retrouvés écroulés sur le bar et je n'ai pas pu demander ce qu'il s'était passé en détail.**

 **-Voilà pourquoi il se sentait si coupable... Et ça explique ma rechute... Donc je suis véritablement guérri... C'était juste... Un accident.**

 **-Accident qui aurait pu coûter... Tellement plus cher. Tu aurais pu rester à l'asile encore très longtemps. Et suite à ça, tu imagines bien l'état dans lequel se trouvait Alex... Il avait bien senti que tu étais hors de contrôle.»**

Prenant conscience de l'ampleur des choses, il comprenait soudain l'agitation d'Alex suite à cette soirée... Il avait tout compris mais ne pouvait pas blâmer son ami. C'était inconscient et juste un accident. Un bête accident qui avait pourtant remuer les sentiments du jeune homme aux cheveux cerises. Ça aurait pu dégénérer tellement plus violemment... Mais au fait...

 **« -Ray ?**

 **-Mmh ?**

 **-On m'a dit que je m'étais disputé avec un homme ce soir là. Qui était-ce ?**

 **-C'était l'homme auquel vous aviez extorqué le paquet de cigarettes.**

 **-Oh... »**

Une simple maladresse de la part de son ami Alex l'avait donc mis dans cette situation délicate ? C'est une histoire invraisemblable. C'est fou de passer d'un tel bonheur à un tel malheur. Mais dorénavant, Natsu avait conscience de sa maladie.

 **« -Natsu... Quoi qu'on en dise... Tu n'es pas vraiment guérri et tu ne le seras jamais. La schizophrénie est une maladie instable.**

 **-Je vois... »**

C'était une triste vérité, l'incurabilité était l'une des vérité les plus douloureuses. La frontière entre le réel et l'irréel était tellement mince pour lui que ça paraissait logique que la maladie sommeille encore en lui, dans les moindres recoins de son esprit déchiré et craquelé d'éclat de personnalités multiples. 20 heure sonna.

 **« -Salut les mecs ! Désolé du retard !**

 **-Alex ! »**

Habillé d'une veste en cuir et d'une chemise grise, il se présenta à la table où un poker avait lieu. Il portait un chapeau noir, et cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas ressorti. Il s'amusa des regards inquiets et coupables de son amant de la veille mais seul un léger rictus se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres et il ne rassurait pas Natsu le moins du monde, au contraire : il le provoquait par des regards toujours plus joueurs. Au bort de la crise de nerfs, le jeune schizophrène jeta ses cartes sur la table en signe d'abandon de la partie et guetta Alex du coin de l'œil, toujours plus transpirant de malaise. Il le taquinait, c'était évident, mais le jeune mage était tout de même cambré, dépossédé de ses moyens.

 **« -Natsu. On va prendre un verre au bar ? proposa le châtain.**

 **-Sans façon, je ne passerai pas ma journée de demain en compagnie des toilettes.**

 **-Tu ne la passeras pas chez toi de toutes façon.**

 **-Quoi ? »**

Tous se levèrent d'un coup et sortirent du bar. Seuls Natsu et Alex restaient, en face à face sous une lumière bleue tamisée.

 **« -Il se passe quoi... ? »**

Le plus petit sourit, nerveusement, sarcastiquement, cyniquement, on ne savait pas exactement. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et il fixait le jeune mage de manière à le mettre mal à l'aise, à le déstabiliser. Il savait quel point sensible il fallait viser pour faire craquer ses petits nerfs fragiles.

 **« -T'es affreusement mignon quand tu stresses.**

 **-Il se passe quoi, là ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?**

 **-Il ne se passe rien. C'est juste notre point de départ. Notre point d'arrivé. Notre point final.**

 **-Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.**

 **-La compréhension est une notion bien abstraite puisque comprendre signifie se rabaisser au niveau du mental de l'adversaire pour pouvoir cerner toute sa personnalité et être en accord avec celle-ci.**

 **-Tu... Tu me perturbes...**

 **-C'est bien le but, mon chaton. Vas-tu sortir les griffes ou te cacher sous le canapé comme une bête effarée, telle est ma question. »**

Déstabilisé, Natsu se cambra de plus en plus devant le calme d'Alex. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, faire, ou lui faire comprendre. Il était perdu dans les yeux dominants de son ami. L'ambiance calme du bar rajoutait une pression incommensurable.

 **« -Mes nerfs ne sont pas d'acier, Alex. Je vais craquer.**

 **-C'est bon, t'as gagné. Pas besoin de serrer le poing. On part ! »**

La surprise fut telle qu'il resta de marbre quelques secondes avant de bégayer : « On.. On part ? » Alex ne lui laissa pas de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions qu'il l'empoigna par le bras et le tira en dehors du bar d'un geste fluide et sur de lui.

Un taxi les attendait. Posant mille et une question, le jeune homme s'agitait, se demandant bien où il partait, pour quoi faire et où étaient les autres ?

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Ils coururent à travers tous les passagers afin de ne pas louper leur embarquement. Une fois assis à bord de l'avion, Alex lâcha la main de son ami.

 **« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?! Laisse moi partir !**

 **-Non. On part. Notre vie ici c'est terminé. À dire vrai... Si tu es sorti de l'asile, ce n'était que provisoire donc tu imagines bien que, pour ta liberté, il faut faire des concessions...**

 **-Mais, j'avais toute ma vie ici ! Des amis ! Mon chat ! C'est de la folie !**

 **-On est tous là ! »**

Effectivement, ils étaient tous à bord sans exception. Même son petit chat était dans les bras indécents de Ray qui essayait de faire réagir la petit boule de poil nommée Loy. Ils expliquèrent que cela valait mieux de partir afin que les médecins ne remettent pas là main sur le schizophrène. Tout était prêt depuis quelques jours déjà : les billets d'avion par Haru, la réservation par Jonh, les formalités par Paul, les passeports par Max, le logement par Ray et le financement et déménagement par Alex. Tout était fait depuis des jours mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire.

 **« - Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. Et tu n'es toujours pas mort. Alors partons. Refaisons notre vie ensemble. Tu ne seras plus jamais malheureux. »**

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Natsu.

 **« -Je... Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier... Je... Merci pour tout... Pour votre confiance... Votre fidélité... Merci !**

 **-Tu n'auras plus jamais peur... Plus jamais. »**

Une utopie meurtirère qui l'avait mené à croire l'illusion la plus forte était en train de devenir réelle : l'amitié qu'il avait pour les membres de Fairy Tail n'était pas complètement fausse. Il portait cette amitié dans son cœur. Et elle se destinait à eux.

Fairy Tail était né d'une amitié entre garçons, d'une vie un peu décalée, d'un bonheur imparfait et d'un amour des plus sincères.


	9. Chapter Bonus

**Chapitre Bonus : Loy.**

Bonjour, humains. Je me présente à votre race inférieure : mon nom est Loy et je suis issu de l'espèce féline la plus noble que vous appelez vulgairement : les chats. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'écrire mon mécontentement quant à mon actuelle situation. Oui, notre race sait écrire. Et nous vous avons enseigné ce savoir. Quelle plaie vous êtes, vous, les humains. Là n'est pas le sujet.

Comme vous le savez, cela fait un an que je vis avec mon humain : Natsu. Il est assez obéissant, ma foi, mais parfois un peu têtu, surtout quand il s'agit de me donner à manger.

 _ **« -Non, Loy, tu as déjà eu de la pâté deux fois aujourd'hui, tu vas grossir ! »**_

J'aurais bien envie de lui répondre un truc du genre : _« Vas te faire en***** petit humain de mer** et... »_ Oups, je m'auto-censure. De tels mots ne devraient pas sortir d'une bouche aussi noble que la mienne, c'est un fait. De plus, mon humain a une fonction que tous les autres humains n'ont pas forcément : la fonction : "Ne désire pas d'autres animaux de compagnie." C'est une fonction vraiment chouette qui me garantie le monopole pour encore longtemps. Cependant, je me méfie de lui lorsqu'il rentre totalement défoncé d'une soirée. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien aller me détendre mais j'ai un rôle à tenir, moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de me bourrer la gueule, je suis trop occupé. Mais le PIRE c'est qu'il veut me faire des câlins dans cet état ! La vie de félin est difficile...

Mais je m'égare une fois de plus ! Alors voilà, à l'heure qu'il est, je suis dans une cage. Et malgré le fait qu'ils aient ouvert en grand, je ne bougerai pas. J'ai été humilié par ce petit con d'humain châtain. Je me suis défendu mais il m'a foutu dans cette cage et pire encore -j'ai pris l'avion. J'ai un cœur sensible, nom d'un chien ! Alors je veux faire payer aux deux. Natsu pour ne pas m'avoir libérer et Alex pour m'avoir enfermé contre mon gré.

Je les aurai, ces humains. Ils paieront leur affront.

Je voulais stipuler ma colère mais, voyez, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais vous enseigner le : Comment être le pire animal de compagnie en cinq leçons.

Premièrement : Faites semblant d'être câlin, affectueux. L'humain ne se rendra pas compte que vous jouez la comédie puisque nous, félins, nous sommes de parfaits comédiens. Même Hollywood devrait avoir honte devant notre talent.

Deuxièmement : Semblez naturels, surtout quand vous faites une connerie. Qu'importe la bêtise. Même si quelqu'un a fait ses besoins sur la moquette : ce n'est pas vous. Même si quelqu'un a fait ses griffes sur le canapé : ce n'est pas vous. Feignez l'innocence des plus totale et adoptez le regard le plus tendre.

Troisièmement : Réclamez beaucoup à manger. Parce qu'il serait bête de se priver, spécifiez bien à l'humain que vous êtes en manque. Il se sentira indigne et veillera à ce que vous ayez toujours de la pâté dans votre gamelle.

Quatrièmement : Miaulez ! Miaulez autant que vous le pouvez. Exprimez-vous, que vous soyez content, pas content, en colère, furieux, heureux, déprimés, tâchez de casser les oreilles de votre humain. Et si il en a assez, redoublez d'effort. Il finira bien par se taire à son tour.

Et dernièrement : Aimez- le ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus affectueux qu'un humain, rien de plus fidèle, aimez le.

Même si c'est un schizophrène, déjanté, psychopathe, imbécile, idiot et j'en passe, je l'aime mon humain.

* * *

 **Note (chiante) de l'auteure** : Merciiiiii beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! Oui, c'était une fanfic étrange mais j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire ! On se retrouve évidemment plus tard avec d'autres écrits tout aussi... normaux ? x) J'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à lire, je vous embrasse !

Twitter : xXenhaFanficxx


End file.
